


Saccharine

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Ever since Dimitri had come clean about his missing sense of taste, Dedue had taken it upon himself to test if there was anything flavorful enough to overcome stunted taste buds. So far, his attempts were zero for three.Or: A modern AU in which Dimitri's sense of taste is gone and his fiancé, Dedue, makes it his mission to cook something Dimitri can taste.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Saccharine

Dimitri tapped his silverware against the dining table of he and Dedue’s shared apartment in order to distract himself from the sounds on the other side of a pale blue wall. He was attempting to ignore Dedue laboring in there, cooking up whatever dish he saw promise in that morning. It had become a routine for Dedue to dedicate Saturday to cooking dinner for them, but the added layer of him trying to find something Dimitri could taste was new.

Ever since Dimitri had come clean about his missing sense of taste, Dedue had taken it upon himself to test if there was anything flavorful enough to overcome stunted taste buds. So far, his attempts were zero for three. Despite the utter failure thus far, he wouldn’t budge when Dimitri insisted it was okay. It had been just shy of ten years, he almost couldn’t remember what anything tasted like anymore and he wasn’t sure he wanted to remember, lest he be reminded of what he’s missing.

“Here, my love.” Dedue emerged from the kitchen with two bowls in hand. “Dinner is ready.”

When the bowl was set down, Dimitri identified chicken tortilla soup. A generous amount of tortilla strips and a dollop of sour cream sat on top of the dark red broth. He felt Dedue’s eyes trained on him, so he spared his fiancé the suspense and dug right in. Dimitri made the best spoonful he could, getting a little sour cream on the end of his spoon before getting some chicken, corn, beans, and a tortilla strip all gathered together. Giving Dedue a smile, he raised the spoon and took a bite, tasting…

Nothing.

Dimitri’s face must have said enough, because Dedue smiled at him and spoke up. “It’s alright, perhaps I’ll get it next time.”

“You don’t have to–”

“I am happy to try. Now, we should eat before the soup gets cold.” Dedue scooped up a bite for himself, marking the end of the discussion.

Dimitri joined in, pleased he could at least enjoy the variety of texture Dedue so skillfully incorporated into his dishes.

* * *

Another Saturday, another anxious wait to see what Dedue had cooked up for his quest. The kitchen had been fairly quiet thus far, which made it difficult to try and guess what would come to the table. Dimitri let the tension in his shoulders relax when Dedue emerged, two plates in hand, after a relatively short length of time.

Dedue sat down and slid one of the plates across the table to rest in front of Dimitri. A pile of unfamiliar greens rested there, various spices visible on each leaf. Hesitant, Dimitri picked up a tiny bite with his fork and put it in his mouth. No taste, but the texture provoked an immediate response.

Face twisted in disgust, Dimitri grabbed a napkin and spat the slimy greens out as Dedue laughed. “Not a fan of sauteed dandelion greens?”

Dimitri shook his head and made to stand, but Dedue beat him to it. “You can sit, I’ll find you something else,” he said, taking Dimitri’s plate and shoveling it onto his.

Dimitri stood up anyway, smiling at Dedue as he walked around and took Dedue’s hand in his. “Nonsense. You’ve cooked enough, let me at least keep you company.”

Dedue’s eyes softened as he nodded, turning to lead Dimitri into the kitchen.

* * *

The count was now zero for six. By now, Dimitri was certain his sense of taste was beyond help, but Dedue carried on trying anyway. Though it was sweet, Dimitri resolved to put an end to this wild goose chase after today. If lucky number seven didn’t pan out, that was more than enough to say it was a good run. Dedue would insist he keep up his efforts, but he would also know to leave it be if Dimitri pressed.

As usual, Dedue appeared around the corner with food ready. Rather than plates or bowls like he usually had, he carried a cake. He had flour dusted on one cheek and all over his pants, but there was a glimmer in his eye that piqued Dimitri’s interest. Sitting up a little straighter in his chair, he eyed the clumsy but charming attempt at frosting the cake that Dedue had made.

“Eating cake for dinner? Who are you and what have you done with Dedue?” Dimitri tried to look serious, but the facade crumbled into a glowing smile when Dedue’s bellowing laugh filled the apartment.

“Humor me, it will be worth it.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Dimitri said, watching as the cake was set down with hungry eyes.

When Dimitri cut into the cake to get a small slice, he saw that it was red velvet. He guessed the frosting would be cream cheese to pair with it, but it was difficult to tell for sure. He noticed Dedue had not moved to take a piece, but he was too excited to indulge in the fluffy texture Dedue had perfected in his baking to ask why.

When the cake met Dimitri’s tongue, he froze and his eyes shot open. He _tasted_. He chewed carefully, fearful the moment would be gone, but instead a new wave of flavor came as the frosting joined the cake on his tongue. He repeated the action, unable to process anything but the faint but undeniable taste in his mouth. Combined with the texture he had grown so accustomed to relying on for enjoying food, the experience was nearly too much.

It took Dimitri a second to put together the words to describe the flavor, but he felt overwhelmed when he did. He put the arm holding the fork down on the table, all his energy taken up in processing this new development. This cake was sweet, as he knew cake was supposed to be, but he could _taste_ it.

“It… it’s… I can taste this, it’s sweet…” Dimitri felt tears forming in his eyes as he finished his first bite and stood up.

Dedue met him halfway around the table for a hug. Throwing himself at Dedue’s chest and wrapping his arms around Dedue’s waist, Dimitri let a sob slip out before he began collecting himself. Taking a deep breath, he looked up to see Dedue’s eyes were also wet.

“I love you,” Dimitri whispered, still reeling from the whirlwind spinning in his head.

Dedue leaned over and pecked Dimitri on the forehead. “I love you too. Perhaps another bite or two before dinner?” He gestured at the cake again, which now looked like one of the most amazing things Dimitri had ever seen.

As he pulled away from Dedue and sat back down, Dimitri voiced the one question that he couldn’t find his own answer for. “How?”

Dedue smirked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. “Sugar, more than you want to know. I suggest you enjoy this cake in moderation.”

“That would explain why you aren’t partaking,” Dimitri laughed, taking another bite in his mouth and experiencing only slightly less awe, which Dedue observed with affection all over his face.

It was a good thing he’d only be having a few bites at a time, because the emotional ride of tasting anything for the first time in years was sweet enough to last him the rest of the evening. Satisfied with the cake, Dimitri leaned over and wiped the flour off of Dedue’s face. Dedue reached up and held Dimitri’s hand with his own, lingering for one beautiful moment before falling away to seek real food for them to share.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on) ✨💕


End file.
